Earth Cosgrove Hall
The Magic Ball (Granada for ITV, 1971-1972) Rainbow (Thames for ITV, 1972-1976) (animated sequences) Captain Noah and His Floating Zoo (Granada for ITV, 1972) Sally and Jake (Thames for ITV, 1973-1974) Noddy (Thames for ITV, 1975) SuperTed (1975) (pilot) Chorlton and the Wheelies (Thames for ITV, 1976-1979) Jamie and the Magic Torch (Thames for ITV, 1976-1980) Grandma Bricks of Swallow Street (Thames for ITV, 1977-1978) The Kenny Everett Video Show (Thames for ITV, 1978-1981) (Captain Kremmen shorts) The Talking Parcel (Thames for ITV, 1978) (TV film) Cinderella (Thames for ITV, 1979) (TV special) Cockleshell Bay (Thames for ITV, 1980–1986) 1981 The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Thames for ITV, 1981) (TV special) Danger Mouse (Thames for ITV, 1981-1992) Look-In The Wind in the Willows (Thames for ITV, 1983) (TV film) 1984 Danger Mouse in Double Trouble Danger Mouse in the Black Forest Chateau The Wind in the Willows (Thames for ITV, 1984-1987) 1985 Danger Mouse in Making Whoopee! Alias the Jester (Thames for ITV, 1985-1986) 1987 Count Duckula The Reluctant Dragon (Thames for ITV, 1987) (TV special) Creepy Crawlies (ITV, 1987-1989) 1989 A Tale of Two Toads (Thames for ITV, 1989) (TV film) The BFG (1989 film) Trash (Nickelodeon, 1989) (pilot) The Crowville Chronicles (Nickelodeon, 1989) (pilot) 1990 Oh, Mr. Toad 1991 The Sandman 1992 Truckers (Thames for ITV, 1992) Noddy's Toyland Adventures (Children's BBC, 1992-2000) On Christmas Eve (1992) (TV special) (co-production with Grasshopper Productions) Avenger Penguins (Granada/Anglia for ITV, 1993–1994) Opéra imaginaire (1993) ("Pêcheurs de perles" short) Peter and the Wolf (1995 film) (animation) Oakie Doke (Children's BBC, 1995-1996) Fantomcat (Anglia for ITV, 1995-1996) 1996 Welcome to the Discworld Sooty's Amazing Adventures (Meridian for ITV, 1996-1997) Brambly Hedge (Episodes 1-6) (Children's BBC, 1996-1999) (co-production with HIT Entertainment) Welcome to the Discworld (1996) (short film) (co-production with Carrington Productions International) The Story of Odysseus (1996) (pilot) (co-production with Carrington Productions International) Soul Music (Channel 4, 1997) (co-production with Carrington Productions International) Wyrd Sisters (Channel 4, 1997) (co-production with Carrington Productions International) Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (Children's BBC, 1997-1998) The Animal Shelf (ITV, 1997–2000) Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer (1998) (TV special) (co-production with Millimages) Rocky and the Dodos (Central for ITV, 1998) Bob the Builder (series 1) (CBBC, 1998) (co-production with Hot Animation and HIT Entertainment) Rotten Ralph (CBBC, 1998-2001) Lavender Castle (CITV, 1999-2000) (co-production with Carrington Productions International and Gerry Anderson Productions) The Foxbusters 2000 The Tales of Little Grey Rabbit (HTV for CITV, 2000) Fetch the Vet (LWT for CITV, 2000-2001) Vampires, Pirates & Aliens (CITV, 2000) (co-production with Millimages) Bill and Ben (CBBC/CBeebies remake, 2001-2002) Blink (2001) (short film) Andy Pandy (CBeebies remake, 2002) Engie Benjy (CITV, 2002-2004) Albie (CITV, 2002-2004) Little Robots (CBeebies, 2002-2003) (co-production with Create TV and Film Limited) Postman Pat (CBeebies remake, 2003–2006) Ghosts of Albion (BBCi, 2003) (webcast) Pocoyo (CITV, 2005-2009) (co-production with Zinkia Entertainment) Blue Dog Blues (2005) (short film) Fifi and the Flowertots (Nick Jr. 2005-2009) 2006 The Likeaballs (CBBC, 2006) (produced by Cosgrove House and Animated Adventures & Pictures) Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... (Milkshake!, 2006-2008) Roary the Racing Car (Nick Jr. 2007-2009) Eddie Retractorhead (Nickelodeon, 2008) Rocket Boy and Toro (CBBC, 2008) Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service